


Um excesso em precaução

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Matchmaking, Sexuality Crisis
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Não” Joan disse em um tom que geralmente terminava as discussões deles. Mas Sherlock estava determinado com relação a aquela questão.“E porque não ?”“Primeiro porque ela é uma cliente seria inapropriado eu me envolver com ela. E segundo ela é uma ela”





	Um excesso em precaução

“Não” Joan disse em um tom que geralmente terminava as discussões deles. Mas Sherlock estava determinado com relação a aquela questão.

“E porque não ?”

“Primeiro porque ela é uma cliente seria inapropriado eu me envolver com ela. E segundo ela é uma ela”

“Srta Morstan era uma cliente, esse status se encerrou quando o caso foi resolvido, não haveria nada inapropriado sobre um possibilidade de um encontro ou quem sabe até mais. Com relação ao seu segundo ponto, qual a relevância do gênero dela ?”

“A relevância é que eu não sou uma lésbica”

“Eu nunca disse que você era, talvez bissexual, talvez pansexual, talvez esse seja apenas um incidente isolado. Mas você está atraída pela Srta Morstan, seria claro até para aqueles menos perceptivos do que eu. A dilatação das suas pupilas, a leve mudança no ritmo da sua respiração, como seu olhar se dirigia para os lábios quando ela estava falando. Watson eu até notei as suas bochechas ficarem um tanto coradas em alguns momentos, foi um tanto adorável, eu quase peguei meu celular pra registrar mas eu assumi que você não apreciaria isso então eu me contive”

“Obrigada por não tirar uma foto”

“De nada”

“Então você não vai nem tentar negar a sua atração pela Srta Morstan ?”

Joan ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

“Certo. Eu talvez tenha sentido algo”

“Bom, agora nós estamos chegando algum lugar. O próximo passo lógico é ligar ela”

“Sherlock eu nem sei se ela sentiu também”

“Ela sentiu, todas as coisas que eu observei em você eu vi nela também. Também adicionalmente ela deu o número pessoal de celular dela para você no final do caso e disse pra você ligar pra ela um dia desses e não para mim, mesmo com nós dois sermos igualmente responsáveis por resolver o caso...e não foi a minha mão que ela segurou”

“Você viu isso ?”

“Sim...eu até tirei uma foto”

Uma parte de Joan queria ficar irritada com ele, mas ao invés disso ela se encontrou rindo.

“Porque você fez isso?”

“Porque foi doce, e incomum e me ocorreu que caso o seu relacionamento com a Srta Morstan progrida ao ponto de matrimônio eu poderia usar a foto em um slideshow durante o meu discurso de padrinho. Eu assumo que eu seria a sua escolha para esse cargo, eu sei que você tem outros amigos que você estima, mas eu gosto de pensar que eu seria sua primeira escolha”

“Caso um dia eu me case você seria a minha escolha de padrinho. No entanto tirar uma foto pra usar no seu discurso de padrinho pra um casamento hipotético alguém com quem eu nem estou namorando é insano Sherlock”

“Insano ou precavido ?”

“Insano”

“Vamos concordar em discordar...então sobre Mary ?”

“Porque você está insistindo tanto ?”

“Porque eu acho que isso é algo que poderia te fazer feliz, mesmo se não fosse algo que você estava procurando ou esperando. E a sua felicidade é importante para mim. Eu achei que isso já estaria claro nesse ponto”

“É, mas sabe eu não estou infeliz com a minha vida”

“Sim, mas se isso é algo que potencialmente poderia te trazer até mais felicidade, eu acho que seria algo que valeria ir atrás”

“Eu vou pensar a respeito, mas é minha escolha e eu apreciaria se você deixasse o assunto de lado agora”

“Certo, eu vou”

“E sobre a foto que você tirou-”

“Tá eu vou deletar”

“Isso não era o que eu ia pedir. Eu gostaria que você me mandasse uma cópia”

Sherlock sorriu bem convencido e disse :

“Vai ser um prazer fazer isso, Watson”  


End file.
